


А еще я немножечко шью

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Polyamory, Romance, good guy Brock Rumlow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Написано по мотивам заявки: Можно Брока, который чертовски стильно одевается) И для Стива с Барнсом это становится неожиданным открытием, потому что на работе все в форме, регламент штука такая, как говорится, ни шагу налево, и заподозрить хоть кого-нибудь в наличии чувства стиля невозможно. А за пределами рабочих стен Брок - воплощение лучших образов стритстайла) Вся эта монохромность цветов одежды, длинные пальто с зауженными классическими брюками и ботинками на тракторной подошве, классические костюмы с белыми кедами и белыми же футболками, все эти стильные закруглённые солнцезащитные очки и шапки бини (те самые, которые на пол головы и ушки мерзнут, зато красиво же, ну)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	А еще я немножечко шью

**Author's Note:**

> отклонения от канона, переизбыток одежды, от заявки осталось немного

Брок отмокал под душем уже полчаса, смывая оружейную смазку, песок и все остальные прелести, которые собрал на себя за пять дней в чертовой пустыне. Альфа Страйк, хоть и успел вовремя сменить сторону, в ЩИТе до сих пор был на положении штрафников, и их отправляли на самые тяжелые миссии. 

Роллинз говорил, что они теперь в каждой жопе затычка, но это все равно было гораздо лучше, чем сидеть в тюрьме. И то — в тюрьму попадали везунчики, потому что окончательно разморозившийся Зимний Солдат на пару со своим драгоценным Роджерсом выносили базы Гидры очень жестко. И, что самое интересное, честь и гордость нации совершенно не мучился угрызениями совести, стирая кровь со своего щита с таким выражением лица, что хотелось закопаться поглубже, даже если придется рыть ямы в бетоне.

Брок же, смотря на жесткую линию челюсти, ощущал дискомфорт в районе паха. Его член плевать хотел на то, что начинавшийся с Роджерсом роман ожидаемо завял на корню после карусели с «Озарением», и вставал по стойке смирно. Устраивать покаяние с подробными объяснениями, почему и как попал в свое время в Гидру, Брок не собирался. Дело было вовсе не в гордости, в личных делах она ему никогда не мешала, а в Баки. Барнс требовал от всех называть его именно так, хотя это прозвище, может, и подходило тонкому звонкому сержанту Второй мировой, но со здоровенным мужиком, у которого плечи в дверь не проходят, сочеталось плохо. 

Увидев первый раз, как Роджерс смотрит на свое сокровище, Брок сразу понял, что ловить в этом оазисе любви больше нечего ни ему, ни кому-либо другому. Эти двое явно были тем самым мифическим единым целым. Казалось, им даже говорить что-то друг другу не обязательно — они словно мысленно общались. Часто один начинал фразу, а другой заканчивал, как в сраных романтических мелодрамах. Перед таким уровнем взаимодействия мерк даже аномальный симбиоз Романовой и Бартона. 

Добравшись до раздевалки, Брок с удовольствием достал из шкафчика любимые джинсы. Конечно, застегивать пять болтов подзаебывало, но сидели они идеально. Обтягивали задницу так, что даже Мэй не могла удержаться от щипка, а спереди открывали ровно те самые нужные миллиметры, чтобы можно было оценить густую дорожку волос, уходящую вниз. 

Натянув нежно-сиреневую футболку со скромными черными буквами ЕА¹, приходящимися точно на левый сосок, Брок достал гель для волос и уже собирался привести в порядок прическу, которая сейчас напоминала взбесившегося ежа, как почувствовал взгляд в спину. Он готов был поспорить на премию относительно того, кому именно принадлежал этот взгляд. 

— Привет, Баки. Кончай пялиться, не люблю чувствовать себя под прицелом, — Брок развернулся и с усмешкой посмотрел на Барнса, упакованного, как обычно, во все черное. 

— Где ты одеваешься? — не здороваясь, выдал тот.

— Не понял. Вышел новый приказ, запрещающий одеваться в раздевалке? Теперь надо голым пилить до парковки?

— Здравствуй, Брок — мягко произнес Роджерс, появляясь во всем капитанском блеске.

Если положить руку на сердце, а точнее пониже, за покрой его брюк разработчикам следовало сказать большое человеческое спасибо. Но с некоторых пор Брок предпочитал Роджерса в гражданском. Пусть даже не в обтягивающей все что можно футболке для бега, а в ужасных мешковатых джинсах и очередной клетчатой рубашке. Уж очень плотно стала ассоциироваться форма Капитана Америки с позорной дракой в лифте. Забыть разочарование и боль в голубых глазах пока что не получалось, слишком часто видел во сне. 

— И тебе не хворать. Хотя ты же не можешь, — хмыкнул Брок. — У меня подписанный Фьюри отгул до послезавтра. Отчет о миссии, если горит, пришлю на твой мейл из дома.

— Повторяю вопрос, где ты одеваешься? — нахмурился Барнс.

— Чего ты до меня доебался? Что не так-то?

— Баки интересуется, где ты покупаешь одежду, — перевел на человеческий Роджерс.

Брок от неожиданности завис. Оба неразлучника смотрели на него с терпением нянечек в доме престарелых, ожидая ответа.

— Эээ... В магазине.

— Ясен хер, что не на фермерском рынке, — фыркнул Барнс и откинул с лица непослушную прядь волос. — В каком именно?

— О, ты уже и про фермерские рынки знаешь. Смотрю, процесс социализации идет полным ходом. Поздравляю, — съязвил Брок, недовольный тем, что в штанах стало тесновато. 

По идее, Зимний Солдат должен был внушать страх и трепет, но почему-то вызывал желание зарыться рукой в его патлы и проверить, действительно ли они такие шелковистые, как кажутся. 

— Может, закончишь козлить, или мне применить допрос второй степени?

— Бак, не заводись.

— Шучу. У меня с памятью плоховато, а не с соображалкой. Здесь же камеры, для допроса я бы другое место нашел, — Барнс вдруг как-то по-мальчишески светло улыбнулся.

Брок сам не понял, как улыбнулся в ответ, но сразу напустил на себя суровый вид.

— В разных магазинах. Есть пара бутиков, которым отдаю предпочтение. А что?

— Ты мог бы взять нас с собой на шопинг? Я правильно назвал? — в глазах Роджерса тоже плясали бесенята.

Ситуация приняла совсем нестандартный оборот, заставляющий начать просчитывать пути отхода. Суперсолдаты явно либо затеяли какую-то пакость, либо поехали крышей, как обычно на пару.

— Разыгрываете или подъебываете?

Брок, конечно, знал, что в ЩИТе за ним давно закрепилась кличка «модник». Он действительно любил хорошо одеваться, всегда следил за современными тенденциями, а чувство прекрасного впитал с молоком матери, которая, кстати, держала очень недешевое ателье. Стандартная черная униформа за столько лет достала до печенок, поэтому вне работы он отрывался по полной, собрав в гардеробе все цвета радуги и вещи, максимально далекие от стиля »милитари».

— У Тони планируется вечеринка без галстуков. Не хочется опять выслушивать шуточки про моду для престарелых, — тяжело вздохнул Стив.

— Вот-вот. Опять. А мне нельзя. Я нервный. Могу впасть в ярость и загрызть насмерть всех гостей, — продолжал веселиться Барнс.

— Хорошо, — протянул Брок. — Если не шутите, то дам пару адресов, скажете, что от меня, вам помогут.

— Мы бы предпочли, чтобы ты сам с нами съездил. Если тебе не сложно, конечно.

— Когда вечеринка?

— Послезавтра.

— Лады. У меня завтра ланч с моим юристом, скину тебе адрес ресторана. Подтягивайтесь к шести вечера, я уже освобожусь.

— Спасибо, — Барнс протянул руку.

Желание прикоснуться к тому, кто никого кроме Роджерса ближе чем на полметра к себе не подпускал, пересилило опасения, что это отличная возможность воспользоваться случаем и «нечаянно» сломать кисть. Ломать было за что, уж явно Барнс получил доступ ко всей информации относительно попытки своего любовника наладить личную жизнь в его отсутствие.

Кожа у Барнса оказалась очень теплой, почти горячей и удивительно нежной для знаменитого ассасина. Аккуратное рукопожатие сразу напомнило о других прикосновениях. Чертовы суперсолдаты, сливались бы в экстазе где-нибудь подальше, а не лезли, вызывая ненужные мысли и — как он достал — уверенный стояк.

***

Брок поставил последнюю подпись на документах и тепло попрощался со своим юристом.

— Чуть не забыл. Звонила София. Им пришла новая коллекция. Ты был вне доступа, она просила передать, что отложила тебе умопомрачительное пальто, — сказал Массимо, когда Брок поднялся из-за стола.

— Grazie, amico². Прямо сейчас и заеду к ней.

Брок вышел на улицу, накинул легкий двубортный пиджак и только успел с наслаждением сделать первую затяжку, как у ресторана припарковался монстр, который, не иначе как по ошибке, Барнс именовал машиной. Из окна высунулся сидевший на пассажирском сиденье Роджерс.

— Привет. Мы не опоздали?

— Как раз вовремя. Я на своей, не отставайте. Здесь недалеко. 

— Красивый костюм, — сообщил Барнс тоже высовываясь в окно, для чего ему пришлось практически лечь на Роджерса. — А что, носки сейчас не модно?

Брок закатил глаза.

— Носки с такими мокасинами? Моя мама выдрала бы тебя ремнем.

— Интересная девиация, но я не любитель.

***

В бутике, принадлежащем подруге детства, Брока как всегда ждал теплый прием. София, вместе с которой они еще семилетними сопляками излазили вдоль и поперек весь замок Кьярамонте, налетела маленьким торнадо, умудряясь одновременно обнимать, целовать и делиться всеми новостями Наро.

— Сhi sono questi bellezze?³ — спросила она, наконец оторвавшись от Брока.

— А ты внимательней посмотри.

— Ну надо же. Рада приветствовать вас в моем магазине. Чем могу помочь таким знаменитым гостям?

Барнс внезапно затараторил на итальянском, причем на сицилийском диалекте, сообщая ошарашенной Софии, что она «прекрасна как закат над морем» и прочую романтическую лабудень, а в конце добил, галантно приложившись к ее руке.

Брок смотрел на этот спектакль со все возрастающим охуением и даже ощутил легкий укол ревности. Правда, не понял, кого к кому.

— Простите, что отвлекаю вас от свидания, но где мое пальто? 

София тут же вошла в режим профи и утащила Брока в примерочную. Пальто действительно оказалось умопомрачительным. Модной будущей осенью длины до колена, но приталенное. 

— Такую фигуру грех прятать под оверсайзом, — решительно пресекла сомнения Брока София. — И вам, кстати, тоже.

Она развернулась к Роджерсу и Барнсу, которые внимали ей, изображая мальчиков-хористов.

— Такая богатая фактура, такая осанка, но то, что на вас надето, это merda totale⁴.

— Слово женщины — закон, тем более такой прекрасной, — обворожительно улыбнулся Роджерс.

У Брока от его улыбки, которая озаряла всех вокруг, как солнце Агридженто, что-то сжалось в груди, наверное сердце-предатель, а в штанах, да что ж ты будешь делать, опять наметилось движение.

Совместными усилиями они с Софией подобрали неразлучникам костюмы. Роджерсу из темной джинсы, а Барнсу льняной серый. 

Брок по очереди прикладывал к широкой груди футболки поло.

— А под пиджак такое можно? 

— Барнс, не зли меня. Вот эту.

— Но она же... 

— Не черная, ага. Какая неожиданность. Надевай.

— Может, потемнее?

— Лучистая орхидея это цвет года по версии института Пантон, — отрезал Брок.

Тем временем рядом нарисовался обработанный Софией Роджерс. Ему помогать с примеркой Брок не решился. Руки могли сами ухватить за обтянутую наконец-то правильно подобранными джинсами задницу, а уборка помещения после убийства с особой жестокостью, которое несомненно совершил бы Барнс, стоила слишком дорого. Не хотелось доставлять подруге такие хлопоты. 

Белая полупрозрачная рубашка, соблазнительно обрисовывающая лучшие сиськи ЩИТа по версии Альфа Страйк, вступила в сговор с членом Брока. Пришлось присесть, прикрывая пах ворохом отвергнутых футболок.

— Спасибо, что привел сюда. София сказала, что у нас нестандартные фигуры, так что она снимет мерки и закажет нам еще несколько костюмов, на все случаи жизни.

— Не за что. Откровенно говоря, у меня каждый раз модный инфаркт приключается, когда я смотрю, как вы умудряетесь себя уродовать. На хрена Барнс постоянно изображает капусту, неужели ему не жарко?

— Он стесняется.

— Чего? Охеренных бедер? Торса, как у гребаного Аполлона? — Брок удивленно вздернул брови.

— Если хочешь, спроси сам.

— Спасибо, не хочу. А ты почему пакуешься в шмотки из дедушкиного сундука? Вроде было время привыкнуть к тому, что ты теперь мистер охуенность.

— С того момента, как я им стал, в основном носил военную форму или костюм Капитана Америки. Да и не для кого мне было наряжаться. С тобой мы ведь не успели дойти до серьезных отношений, — Роджерс сел в кресло напротив и внимательно смотрел, словно изучая заново.

К счастью, от неловкого молчания спас Барнс, вынырнувший из примерочной.

— Охеренные бедра? Я запомню. 

— Бак! Отлично выглядишь. Тебе очень идет сиреневый.

— Это лучистая орхидея. Пантон сказал, — пафосно ответил Барнс.

— Кто сказал?

***

Из бутика суперсолдаты выпозли нагруженные пакетами. Барнс нахватал пар двадцать всевозможной обуви, а Роджерс, видимо на радостях, скупил для своего Баки футболки всех цветов, не слушая увещевания, что не стоит зацикливаться на одной модели. Себе Брок тоже приобрел отличную шелковую рубашку в мелкий горох и укороченные брюки.

Через три дня неугомонная парочка снова подкатила к Броку. Рассказав, какой фурор произвели у Старка, они уговорили помочь подобрать повседневный гардероб. Незаметно совместные походы по магазинам стали еженедельной традицией, плавно присоединив к себе совместные обеды, а иногда и ужины. 

Барнс оказался интересным собеседником и своим странным юмором умудрялся делать общение проще. Роджерс рядом с ним расцвел еще больше. Смотреть, но не трогать руками стало новой сверхзадачей Брока. С учетом того, что собственный член был с этим категорически не согласен, миссия приобретала статус практически невыполнимой. Благо что примерки давали некоторую свободу действий, поэтому округлые упругие ягодицы или широкие плечи порой оказывались под ладонью по вполне обоснованной причине.

Роджерс к покупкам подходил основательно, предпочитал спокойные цвета и каждый раз отчаянно сражался за размер джинсов, но терпел сокрушительное поражение, подкрепляемое угрозами перестирать их в горячей воде. Барнс полюбил буйство красок и часто, показывая пальцем на обновку Брока или Роджерса, заявлял:

— Мне вот такое же.

Если к тому, что неразлучники, по неясным мотивам, кружили вокруг него с грацией бронетранспортеров, Брок уже привык, то их поведение на совместных с Альфа Страйк миссиях удивляло безмерно, причем весь отряд. Роджерс вдруг прижимал к себе и прятал за своим щитом, вместо того, чтобы как обычно нестись вперед, не щадя попадающих под ноги. Барнс постоянно маячил неподалеку и отстреливал уже не только тех, кто мог с небольшой долей вероятности причинить вред его вечной любви, но и тех, кто, по его мнению, мог нанести урон Броку.

Последней каплей стал новый приказ. Альфа Страйк снова обрел статус личного отряда огневой поддержки Капитана Америки в частности и, если тот соизволит дать добро, Мстителей в целом. Грязные миссии в отдаленных жопах мира закончились. Пора было прояснить, с чего такая щедрость. Брок переоделся в гражданское и уже собирался позвонить Роджерсу, чтобы пригласить на серьезный разговор, но в кабинет ввалился Барнс.

— Ни хрена себе. Откуда такой свитер? А мне?

— Ты видишь здесь воротник? Это пуловер. Пожалуюсь Софии, что ее уроки не приносят результатов.

— Не уходи от темы. А мне?

Брок, радуясь своей прозорливости, небрежно бросил ему в руки пакет. 

— На. Небесно-голубой. Очень идет к твоим глазам.

— Какой ты заботливый, — Барнс, ничтоже сумняшеся, стянул с себя форменную куртку, футболку и начал рассматривать узор на рукавах.

Его обнаженный торс моментально вошел в резонанс с членом Брока, пришлось садиться за стол, скрывая выпуклость на брюках. В этот момент, как ниточка за иголочкой, следом за Барнсом явился Роджерс. 

— Интересный вид. Что я пропустил?

— Смотри какой классный сви... пуловер. Брок мне купил.

— Ты очень кстати, кэп. Надо поговорить.

— Без проблем, но у нас дома. Брок, честно, я устал как собака, и если ко мне еще кто-то сунется с бухгалтерскими документами, могу пришибить ненароком. 

— И я устал и жрать хочу, — поддержал Барнс. — В ресторан не пойдем. Опять будут бесить со своим «можно селфи», а мне нельзя. Я нервный.

Брок прикинул, что если за три месяца плотного общения его еще не прикончили, то вряд ли сейчас заманивают, чтобы было удобней прикопать тело во дворе.

— Поехали.

***

Пока Роджерс накрывал на стол, Барнс носился как в жопу ужаленный, показывая дом Броку, у которого складывалось ощущение, что ему демонстрируют приданое невесты. Дом был вполне себе на уровне, но какой-то безликий. Никаких приятных мелочей типа мягких подушек на широких подоконниках, все максимально функционально, только несколько старых фотографий, развешанных на стене рабочего кабинета Роджерса.

За ужином начинать разборки на тему «с какого?» и «доколе?» не хотелось, поэтому Брок просто наслаждался вкусной едой и видом суперсолдат, домашние майки которых больше открывали, чем прятали.

— Я выйду покурить, — сказал Брок, когда Барнс начал колдовать над кофе по какому-то особому рецепту.

— Кури здесь, — Роджерс водрузил на стол тяжелую керамическую пепельницу и щелкнул зажигалкой. — Мы и сами не выходим. Запрет на сигареты распространяется только на спальню.

— Понимаю. С вашим обонянием хрен уснешь.

Повисла неловкая пауза, нарушемая только тихим чертыханием Барнса. Видимо, кофе был категорически против таких извращений. Надо было как-то уже приступить к изначальной цели визита, но Брок так давно не чувствовал себя настолько хорошо и спокойно, что малодушно решил украсть еще несколько приятных минут. Неожиданно разговор начал Роджерс.

— Я понимаю, что тебе вряд ли хочется это обсуждать. Можешь не отвечать. Но как ты попал в Гидру?

— Не хочу давить на жалость.

— А ты не дави, — Барнс расставил чашки на столе и обнял Стива, присев рядом с ним. — Просто расскажи как друзьям. Мы ведь уже друзья?

— Друзья по шмоткам, — проворчал Брок. — Ну что ж. Вы уже знаете, что я родился в небольшом сицилийском городке Наро. Мы с детства дружили с Софией. Я отслужил в армии, и мне там не понравилось. Мама возлагала большие надежды на то, что передаст мне семейный бизнес по наследству.

— Какой? — живо поинтересовался Роджерс.

— У нас в семье уже четыре поколения портных. Я не только хорошо стреляю и бью морду, я еще немножечко шью.

— Серьезно?! 

— Серьезно. Помнишь, мы ездили за ремнями к дяде Фабио, я был в черной жилетке с вышивкой. Моих рук дело.

— Да ладно! — Барнс смотрел, словно увидел Дольче в обнимку с Габано отплясывающими стриптиз.

— Это все лирика. В общем, когда мне было двадцать, я убил человека. Не хотел, так вышло. Ублюдок чуть не изнасиловал Софию, но я успел вовремя. Его папаша был не последним лицом в коза ностре. Да, да, той самой.

— Я бы тоже убил за свою сестру, — сжал кулаки Барнс. — А она тебе как сестра, это видно любому.

— Так и есть, — горько усмехнулся Брок. — Отец Софии тоже был не последний в городе человек. Он поговорил с капо, прилично заплатил, чтоб меня не трогали, а Софию отправил к тетке в Нью-Йорк. Мне тоже предлагал, но я понимал, что даже если не тронут меня, капо отвечал своим словом, то все равно причинят зло кому-то из моих родных, а их много. Убийство сына, каким бы он ни был скотиной, нельзя простить.

Роджерс прикурил новую сигарету. По его сжатым в тонкую линию губам, которые было так сладко целовать, становилось понятно, что он принимает историю близко к сердцу.

— Я жил как на иголках. Ждал удара в спину. Не спускал глаз с мамы и кузин. А через месяц ко мне пришел, угадайте кто?

— Ситуэлл.

— В яблочко. Мне армия не глянулась, а вот я ей даже очень. Ситуэлл раскрыл все карты, сказал, что им нужны профессионалы, которые будут помогать строить мировой порядок. Потрошить котят и пить кровь младенцев никто не потребует. Равноценный обмен: моя жизнь отдается Гидре — Гидра гарантирует, что с моей семьей ничего не случится. Сразу замечу, что условия были соблюдены. 

— А сейчас что с семьей? — озабоченно спросил Роджерс.

— Все хорошо. Некому больше мстить. Гидра решила проблему кардинально, а капо счел за лучшее пожертвовать парой человек, чем портить отношения с такой организацией. Кстати, у всех моих ребят истории похожи на мою, недаром в один отряд собрали.

— Не могу сказать, что поступил бы по-другому, — Барнс тряхнул гривой и отобрал у Стива сигарету. — Хватит. Куда третью подряд-то.

Брок смотрел на них, таких красивых, идеально совпадающих, ставших за последние месяцы действительно близкими, и отчаянно жалел, что все, что произошло, навсегда лишило даже надежды на то, чтобы стать еще ближе. 

Словно само собой вырвалось:

— Я не знал, Стив, клянусь. Не знал, что Зимний Солдат — это Баки. Когда увидел первый раз обнуление, чуть не пристрелил Пирса. Нам ведь говорили, что он лучший и самый преданный агент. — Брок резко выдохнул и положил руку Барнсу на плечо: — Я просто не узнал тебя, прости.

— Ну, я сильно изменился за лето.

— Стив, я ведь тебя... Господи, если бы я понял, что это Баки, наплевал бы на все и сразу все рассказал. Ты так о нем говорил, что только слепоглухонемой имбецил не смог бы понять, как ты его любишь. Разве я стал бы...

— Я услышал тебя, — Роджерс взял руку Брока в свои. — Теперь пора спросить. Ты...

— Погоди-ка, мелкий.

Чего Брок не ожидал, так это того, что его сграбастают в объятия и... поцелуют. Губы у Барнса... Баки оказались не менее вкусными, чем у Стива. Поцелуй вышел нежный и совсем невинный. Брок ответил, яростно и жестко врываясь языком в рот, вылизывая нежную изнанку. Когда они смогли расцепиться, Стив удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Ну вот и поговорили. Может быть, пройдем в спальню? — светским тоном поинтересовался он.

***

Глубокой ночью Брок аккуратно выпутался из двойных объятий и отправился в ванную комнату. Включив свет, обнаружил, что спросонья перепутал дверь, уже повернулся, чтобы уйти, но тут мозг проснулся.

— Какого хера?

Брок бродил по гардеробной комнате (целой комнате!) и рассматривал висящие рядами шмотки и Эверест обуви, аккуратно расставленной по полкам. Машинально он отмечал, что вот эти драные джинсы, ярко-алую рубашку от Прада, футболки с матерными надписями, два смокинга и много чего еще они точно не приобретали на совместном шопинге. Мысли начинали выстраиваться в логическую цепочку.

— Упс. Мелкий, нас спалили, — раздался чуть хрипловатый со сна голос Баки.

— Все равно рассказали бы, — протянул Стив и повис на плечах Брока, как очень тяжелое одеяло. — Пойдем в кровать.

— Я иду поссать, а потом вы, интриганы чертовы, все мне выкладываете.

***

Баки, как основной разработчик операции по захвату Брока, долго каялся, всеми частями тела. После покаяния возмущаться поступком наглых рейдеров уже совершенно не хотелось.

— Лично я был против, — заявил Стив. — Настаивал, что ты на это не поведешься. Баки всегда хорошо и модно одевался, об этом даже во всяких биографиях упоминали. Семья Барнсов была достаточно обеспеченной, ему даже костюмы только на заказ шили.

— А ты и так всегда был красивый, без всяких костюмов, — Баки поцеловал Стива в затылок и снова растянулся поверх Брока. — Я модник, ты модник, это было первое, что пришло мне в голову. Но запасной план тоже имелся, и не один!

— Не фанат истории Второй мировой, так что всякие биографии Баки Барнса прошли мимо меня. Ладно. Завтра выскажу все, что об этом думаю. В семь утра мы должны быть в бутике Баленсиага. Привезли новую коллекцию и кое-что отложили для нас по личной просьбе Софии. Но только до открытия!

— О! Это просто отличная новость. Может, спать тогда и не будем? Организую нам выходной, Капитан Америка я или где.

— Всем спать.

— Сошьешь мне такую же жилетку, только темно-зеленую? — Баки ласково потерся носом о живот Брока, вызывая непреодолимое желание на все вопросы ответить «конечно да».

— Посмотрим на твое поведение.

— Только предупреждаю, — Стив навис сверху и посмотрел прямо в глаза, заставляя сердце забиться быстрее. — Мы тебя больше не отпустим.

— Если только вещи собрать. Я помогу, — Баки прижался сбоку, обнимая обоих.

Брок долго молчал. Целых двадцать пять секунд.

— У меня есть условия. Нужно расширить гардеробную. И я займусь дизайном комнат, сдохнуть ведь можно от серости. Attento, orsi!⁵

Не задохнуться под весом сразу двоих суперсолдат было сложной задачей, но своя ноша не тянет. 

А в бутик они, конечно, опоздали.

**Author's Note:**

> ЕА¹ — буквы на одежде из коллекции Emporio Armani  
> Grazie, amico² — спасибо, друг  
> Сhi sono questi bellezze?³ — кто эти красавчики?  
> Merda totale⁴ — полное дерьмо  
> Attento, orsi!⁵ — осторожнее, медведи


End file.
